The invention relates, in general, to medical equipment, and in particular to a control system of a medical imaging system, such as an x-ray system or magnetic resonance (MRI) system. The invention also relates to a method for operating a medical examination and treatment system.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 101 03 331 A1, an imaging medical examination system, in particular for computer tomography (CT) or magnet resonance imaging (MRI), is known which is intended for three-dimensional scanning of a patient. The patient is introduced into an opening of a housing, which, for example, encloses a magnet, and is passed through the housing opening incrementally or continuously until an area of the patient to be examined has been scanned completely. The area to be examined and a type of examination are typically selected, in a so-called topographic or top-view image, using inputs by a mouse and keyboard on a control console at a distance from the patient. In x-ray equipment, one may, for example, project a light-beam localizer of a multileaf diaphragm onto the patient so as to position the patient in such a way that the area to be examined is within an imaging range of the x-ray system. In such case, a precise adjustment of the examination/treatment area or the positioning of the patient typically entails considerable effort.